


Çift Kişilik Kahve

by Novatardis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 23:31:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3187325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novatardis/pseuds/Novatardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ask.fm'e gelen "Remus/Sirius, James ve Lily'nin düğününden sonra yalnız kalırlar." promptu üstüne yazıldı. </p><p>Prompt için teşekkürler anon :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Çift Kişilik Kahve

Yataktan bir Black'e yakışmayacak vahişilikle kalkıyorsun. Suç senin değil üstüne Slytherin yılanı misali dolanan yorganındı aslında. Esneyerek odadan çıkarken dalgalı saçlarını yatak saçı moduna daha da sokarcasına karıştırıyorsun. Mutfaktan kokular gelmiyor, Aylak sen ve James'ı beslemek için henüz gelmemiş olmalı. James'ı bir büyü ile uyandırma fikri ile uykun açılır zevke gelirken ev arkadaşının kapısını aralıyorsun.

Sadece birkaç kutunun bırakıldığı boş oda ile mahmurluğunun son perdesi de aralanırken kapını kapatıyorsun.

Dün en iyi arkadaşın evlendi.

Onun için gerçekten mutlusun, Merlin şahit Lily yüzünden kafasını en çok ütülediği kişi sendin ve artık başını dinleyebileceksin.

Yani öyle umuyordun.

Sakin, kafa dinlenecek ve “boş” evde mutfağa ilerlerken hislerini tanımlamaya çalışıyorsun.

Remus'un size iki sene önce sihir aynı tadı vermiyor zırvası ile aldığı ve senin de içten içe kabullenmek zorunda kaldığın kahve makinesine kahve çekirdeklerini koyuyorsun. Düğmeye basıyor, raftan kupalara uzanırken yaptığın hatayı fark ediyorsun.Çift kişilik koydun.

İçini çekerken yeşili rafta bırakıp siyah kupayı alıyorsun. Yeşili James kullanırdı. Cümlesi geliyor aklına...

“Ama Lils'in göz rengi Pati!”

Evans'dan Lils'e dönme serüven gözlerinin önünden geçerken asanı makineye doğrultup hızlandıracak bir tılsım mırıldanıyorsun.

Makine ötüyor, sen kahveyi yalnız başına duran kupaya döküyorsun.

Kahveyi dökerken hislerin anlam kazanıyor, isim buluyor sen taşan kahveyi görmeyerek dona kalıyorsun.

James için mutlusun evet, ama... Ama kendin için değilsin, James senin için kardeş gibiydi ve sen aileni kaybetmiş gibi hissediyorsun. İçine üşüme yayılırken gözlerin kupayı görüyor, küfrederek bırakıyor ardından bir başka asa hareketi ile dökülenleri temizliyorsun. 

Kahvaltı için iştahın kalmamış, kahveni alarak odana dönerken dış kapının kilidi dönüyor, Lily'nin balayında James'ı evden kovabilme ihtimali zihninden geçse de onun cisimlenmeyi tercih edeceği aklına gelmiş, Remus'un girmesini bekliyorsun.

Kahvenden ilk yudumu alırken kapı aralanıyor, Remus görünürken usul bir “Hoşgeldin.” diyorsun.

Remus “Hoşbulduk” derken arkasında muggle işi bir valiz sürüklüyor, senin ise gözlerin büyüyor. Sormak için ağzını açıyorsun ama o senden önce davranıyor.

“Ev sahibimle atıştık. Senin de boş odan olduğuna göre...”

O daha fazla konuşmadan seni itip odasına ilerlerken için ısınmış, çift kişilik kahveden Remus'a koymak için mutfağa dönüyorsun.

**Author's Note:**

> Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler ♥


End file.
